Blaze's Summer
by SerenaTheHedgehog
Summary: Sequel to Sonic's Summer. Blaze must now overcome her fears, but who will help her? I'm really no good with summaries… Picture by LovelyRose5 on DA.
1. Chapter 1

**This was a request by Alex View. Please R & R!  
I don't own any characters, SEGA does.**

**XXX**

**Part 1 Decisions:**  
Blaze remembered the previous summer at the water park. Though she would never admit it to anyone, she was glad that she did not have to go with the rest of the group to the _Mountains_ water slide. The fact was that she was terrified of heights. She was nowhere near the water slide, but she could swear that she heard Sonic screaming on the ride. Now it was summer once more. The group had decided to go to Tail's house to decide where they were going to go this year. Tails suggested that they go to a museum, but Sonic disagreed.

"That would be so boring," Sonic said. He thought about places to go and thought that he'd be willing to go to the water park again, but Cream and Silver fervently shook their heads 'no'. Cream wanted to go to a circus, but Tails said that it was way too expensive. Blaze said that she just wanted to relax at a nice bookstore and read. Incredulous stares were shot her way and she shrank in her chair.

"Seriously? It's _summer_ and you want to spend it sitting down in a _bookstore_," Rouge stated as she rolled her eyes. Blaze shot her a fierce glare in return.

"Well then… where would _you_ like to go then," Blaze replied, her voice betraying none of the anger that was burning inside her.

"I say we go to Angel Island," Rouge answered with a smile. Knuckles growled at this idea and was about to say something extremely rude. Blaze cleared her throat to get everyones attention.

"How about we all write down the name of the place that they want to go, place them in a hat and then pick one," Blaze then asked. Everybody turned towards her and nodded. Tails went and got some paper and pencils. Each person wrote where they wanted to spend this summer then folded the paper and dropped it into an empty cookie jar. Once they had all written down their own preferences, Tails passed the jar to Blaze.

"You should be the one to find out where we will be going since you came up with the idea," Tails said with a smile. Blaze glanced at the others for acknowledgement and nodded when they stared at her expectantly.

"Very well," Blaze replied. She shook the jar to shuffle the choices and then opened the lid. She reached inside and pulled out a sloppily folded paper and opened it up. She felt her heart drop at what she saw written on the paper. Outwardly, she looked calm as ever. She closed her eyes. When she opened them, she spoke out loud the words on the paper.

"Amusement park," she said in a monotonous voice. Silver smiled happily. Blaze was fighting the urge to slap him.

"Won't this be fun," both Blaze and Shadow said with emotionless masks on each of their faces.

"I know, this is going to be awesome," Sonic exclaimed quite oblivious to the glares from Shadow and Blaze.

**To Be Continued…**

**I know that this was a really short chapter, but it is sort of a prologue. I promise that future chapters will be longer. Please Review! ^^'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. I own nothing except the story.**

**XXX**

**Blaze's Summer Part 2 Help:**  
The group arrived at the theme park moments after they had decided where they were going thanks to Shadow's use of Chaos control. Sonic decided to pay for the group. Shadow said that he could just Chaos control them inside the park, but Tails said that that would be wrong and that they could end up in jail.

"This line is ridiculous," the midnight hedgehog huffed. He knew that bad things happened when Fleetway got bored. Speaking of whom, where was he anyways? Shadow glanced around for the trouble maker and saw nothing of him.

The line moved slowly, but thankfully, Rouge had managed to keep the impatient dark hedgehog entertained by letting him play with her phone. Cream ran over to where some trees were to relax in the shade while the rest of the group held their places in line. Sonic tapped his foot impatiently and looked over at Shadow who was immersed in a game on Rouge's phone.

"Hey,Tails, do you have any games on your handheld," the blue speedster asked as he continued to stare at Rouge's phone.

"Hmm… I think I have a few puzzle games," the young two-tail responded while he fished around in his bag for the machine. Sonic groaned.

"Wow… this place is really popular," Silver said.

"Agreed… though I haven't a clue as to why that is…," Blaze said and muttered the last bit so that the telekinetic could not hear.

About a Half an Hour Later:  
"Whew… finally got through that line," Sonic said as he rushed through the gates with the others not far behind.

"That was a ridiculously long line," Shadow muttered. He gave Rouge her phone back. She checked the charge on it and saw that the phone was almost dead.

"Let's go to the kids zone," Cream suggested sweetly. Cheese sat on the young rabbits' head and nodded fervently at this idea. The others glanced at her with smiles on their faces.

"How 'bout you take her, Silver," Shadow said. Silver sent a fiery glare at the midnight hedgehog that was smirking at him.

"I will go with her," Blaze said before a fight could break out. Cream smiled and started to tug on the princess' hand. The lavender cat followed the child as she ran towards the kids area. The rest of the group watched the two girls run off and shrugged their shoulders and walked in the opposite direction.

Kids Area:  
Blaze watched as the young rabbit ran to the ride closest to the entrance. There weren't many kids in line for the ride. Blaze looked up and observed that it was shaped like a tower and that it wasn't really tall. Cream beckoned for the cat to follow. Blaze nodded calmly and got in line with her. It didn't look like it was really tall. The ride was one of those kinds that went up slowly, then dropped a bit, and went back up and repeated the motion several more times. Blaze helped Cream into the seat and fastened the harness as well. She did the same for herself took a few deep cleansing breaths. The ride started it's climb up then dropped about five feet.

"Ahh," Cream and Blaze screamed in unison. The only difference was that Cream was screaming in laughter and Blaze in fright. She felt an odd tingling sensation in her gut that she did not like. She made the mistake of looking down as the ride dropped again. A very undignified screech escaped her lips. She did not like this at all.

"Is something the matter, Miss Blaze," Cream asked her politely once they had gotten off the ride. Blaze didn't respond as she sat down on a bench and took some more deep breaths.

"I am fine…," Blaze said after a moment. The young rabbit had a concerned look on her face and asked if the lavender cat needed anything to which she shook her head 'no'.

"Are you afraid of heights," Cream asked with an innoccent look on her face. Blaze's honey gold eyes widened as she snapped her head towards the child.

"It's okay… everybody is scared of something," Cream said sounding surprisingly wise for a child her age. Blaze continued to stare at the rabbit before shifting her gaze as she remembered that staring was not polite.

"My momma always says that it's okay to be afraid of something and that it's facing them is what makes us brave," Cream said with a smile. She realized that she may have been prying to much.

"Oh, I'm sorry… was I being rude," the child asked timidly and looked down at the ground. Blaze shook her head and smiled slightly.

_"She's so adorable and innocent," _Blaze thought to herself with a small chuckle. Cream's smile widened.

"You laughed," the rabbit said happily. The lavender cat blinked and blushed embarassed. The young rabbit laughed again.

"Where shall we go next," Blaze asked the younger one kindly.

"How about the Tea Cups," Cream replied. Blaze nodded and followed the girl to the ride.

_"Perhaps this place isn't such a bad idea after all,"_ Blaze thought to herself.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything except for the story. Review please!**

**Blaze's Summer Part 3 Swings:**  
"When is the world going to stop spinning…," Blaze asked to nobody in particular. Cream had enjoyed herself a little too much and even Cheese was woozy and flying around aimlessly. Blaze and Cheese ended up flying/running into each other knocking them both into a bush. For the next few minutes, the little rabbit could not stop giggling. Once she had stopped, she was able to help the dizzy cat back up and onto her feet. Her expression went to a mildly embarrassed look.

"I'm sorry, that was very rude of me. Are you alright, Miss Blaze," Cream asked as she smiled sheepishly. Blaze shook her head slightly and her sight became clearer. She glanced at the apologetic rabbit and smiled ever so slightly.

"I am fine, thank you," the lavender cat replied in a calm and soothing voice. Suddenly, Cream's stomach growled. Both girls and chao looked down. Blaze and smiled slightly at the little girl and glanced at her watch. It was 12:07 p.m.

"Let's get some lunch. What would you like," Blaze asked. Cream thought about it for a moment and hmmed.

"Can we get some Chinese food," she asked sweetly. Blaze went to look at a directory that was conveniently placed right next to the bench that they were currently sitting on. Her eyes scanned the map until she could locate one. It wasn't a long walk. She nodded to the young rabbit and started to walk off, Cream and Cheese quickly followed.

Several minutes later: "Mmm… this is delicious! Thank you for lunch, Miss Blaze," Cream said happily as she dug into her food.

"Chao chao chao," Cheese said smiling happily and patting it's tummy. Cream laughed and set aside a portion for the hungry chao. (Can chao consume human food?)

"You very welcome," Blaze said. The food was surprisingly good. Being a princess, and all, she was used to fancy food, but it was actually not too bad. Cream had gotten some fried rice and vegetables and Blaze had decided to get the same. Once they had finished their food and thrown away their trash, they went back to the bench to decide what to do next.

"Ooh… how about the Sky Trail? It will get us to the other side of the park and we can do other rides on the way back," Cream supplied helpfully. Blaze noticed the description about the ride and nearly lost her composure as they walked up the steps to the ride. The Sky Trail was like fifty feet up in the air. Blaze shivered slightly and jumped when Cream tapped her arm.

"It's best if you don't look down. Do not worry so much. Cheese and I will be there on the ride with you," the young rabbit said calmingly. Blaze nodded and took deep cleansing breaths. She walked up the steps with her head held high and proud. Cream smiled at the princess and hurried to catch up.

The two stepped up to the line where they waited until the next car had come and the ride operator had said that it was safe to get on. The ride was a two seat ride with a lap bar. Blaze looked down at the lap bar with a worried expression. Cream noticed this and placed her hand on top of the nervous lavender cat's gloved hand. The ride started its ascension with a soft jerk. The ride had reached its highest point and was now just travelling in a smooth line. Blaze looked around at the beautiful sky and the many birds flying by. She smiled and thought,_ "maybe this isn't so bad after all."_

"Isn't this great," Cream asked the cat. Blaze turned her head towards the little rabbit who was smiling at her. Blaze nodded and almost looked down, but she remembered that that was not such a good idea. She couldn't remember the last time she had done anything like this. She was enjoying herself in the sky. The ride eventually started its descent. Blaze and Cream got off the ride once the ride manager of this side lifted the bar.

"That was quite enjoyable," Blaze said as they walked down the steps. Cream nodded in agreement and looked back the way they came, looking for other rides that they could go on together.

"I am glad that you enjoyed it," the young rabbit replied happily. She pointed towards another ride which was the swings. Blaze looked up at it. This was not like that smooth peaceful ride like the Sky Trail, this one dipped and spun. She sweat dropped.

"Umm… are you _sure_ you want to go on this one," Blaze asked sounding calm but her expression did not match her tone.

"This one doesn't go as high as the sky ride and I can't control the spinning," Cream reassured the scared cat. The purple cat glanced down at the ground and sighed in defeat.

"Very well," she groaned. Cream laughed with delight and pulled Blaze along with her. They shared a twin swing seat.

The ride slowly started to go up and spin in slow circles at first. It then rapidly began to pick up the pace and spun faster. Cream laughed as it dipped and went back up again. Blaze chose to close her eyes and keep her head up. That way, she wouldn't have to see the world spin again. The ride slowly began to descend and the spinning had come to an end. Blaze opened her eyes and breathed deeply. Cream looked at the lavender cat proudly.

"You handled that really well. I am sure that you will be able to conquer your fear in no time," the rabbit said. After a moment though, Blaze ran to a trash can and threw up. Cream rushed to her side and rubbed the cat's back soothingly.

"Are you alright," the young rabbit asked sympathetically.

"I am alright… thank you," Blaze groaned once she had cleaned herself off. She shouldn't have gone on this ride right after she had eaten. She glanced at the sky and noticed that it had gotten quite late. The sky ride had actually been a rather long one.

"Cream, I think that we should be heading back to the entrance soon," Blaze said. Cream looked at her watch and noticed that it had really gotten late.

"Let's do one more ride. Please," the young rabbit begged. Blaze smiled slightly and nodded. The rabbit thanked her quickly and ran off to get in line to get on the ride. She smiled when Cream came back.

"Let's meet up with the others now," Blaze said calmly.

"Okay," Cream said and took Blaze's hand as the three headed back to the entrance of the park to meet up with the rest of the group.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review! ^^'**

**P.S. the end will be coming. Also, I may take requests, maybe. If you have any ideas, pm me or ask in the review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the characters unfortunately.**

**Please Review!**

**Blaze's Summer Part 4 End of Another Summer:**

The group of friends met up late that afternoon near the entrance. Blaze had asked Cream to keep quiet about her fear of heights. Cream nodded and promised to respect the cat's wishes.

"So… Blaze. How was it taking care of Cream," Knuckles asked in a taunting voice to the lavender cat. Blaze growl at the red echidna, but quickly regained her calm facade.

"It was quite enjoyable," Blaze responded calmly, though her eyes flashed dangerously in warning. The echidna backed off quickly and went to hide behind Shadow who rolled his eyes. Sonic laughed as Knuckles's taunt backfired. Silver glanced at Blaze with some worry that she might end up hurting somebody. Cream walked up to Blaze seemingly oblivious to the murderous intent that the female cat was radiating.

"I also enjoyed our day together, Miss Blaze," the little girl said happily. Cheese made some happy noises as well. Blaze's aura diminished as she patted the little rabbit's head softly. The others stared at Blaze in surprise. The female cat was never one to get close to anyone. Cream bad apparently gotten Blaze's trust since the cat was so friendly with her. She even smiled in front of the group, to their great shock. This did not last for long, of course.

"Chaos! Blaze the cat smiled in public! Somebody get a camera," Knuckles joked. The lavender cat immediately stopped smiling and stepped away from Cream. Two orange fire balls formed in her hands and she snarled at the echidna viciously. The red one realized that he had obviously mad a huge mistake in saying that gulped. Everyone took several steps back. The fire balls that Blaze had in her hands disappeared in a puff of smoke. She glanced towards Amy and held out her hand.

"May I please borrow your hammer, Amy," Blaze asked in a way too sweet tone. Amy gulped and quickly passed her Piko-Piko hammer to the angry cat without hesitation. Amy, Cream, and Tails had worried looks on their faces while Shadow, Sonic, and Silver simply smirked at the red one's situation. Knuckles backed away from the cat slowly at first, then turned tail and ran for his life.

"Get your ass back here, you stupid knucklehead," Blaze shrieked waving the huge mallet around trying to hit the fleeing echidna. The rest of the group laughed uncontrollably as the watched Knuckles run around.

"Just don't kill him, Miss Blaze," Cream called out in her squeaky voice causing the others to double over with laughter.

"Wow… they've been at this for a while now," Silver commented as he, along with the rest of the spectators, sat down.

"She's going to get him eventually," Sonic laughed. Tails tried to stifle a smile at this and failed miserably.

"It'll be funny when she does," Shadow said evilly.

"I brought some popcorn," Rouge said as she returned from a nearby snack shack.

"Thanks," the group responded, minus Knuckles and Blaze. The two chased each other for a little longer, and a loud *thwack* signaled that it was over. Blaze looked tired but victorious. She returned the mallet back to Amy with a brief thanks. Knuckles did not end up looking very good. Rouge giggled a bit as she poked the unconscious echidna's head. A very big bump protruding from the back of his head where the angry cat had whacked him. Sonic looked mildly concerned but knew from experience that his friend would be alright. He'd been hit with that hammer before, after all. A loud snapping sound brought their glances to the sky. The fireworks had started.

People started flocking to the grassy area that the group of heroes were sitting in. Bright lights sparkled and flashed. The fireworks started to take shapes of their heads. First was a bright blue "Sonic," followed up by a yellow "Tails," and red "Knuckles,". Shadow and Rouge's faces, followed by Cream and Blaze's faces flashed in the sky. It was a great Summer for everyone. Cream and Blaze sat next to each other smiling brightly.

"Thank you," Blaze whispered to the rabbit politely. The little girl smiled happily.

"That's what friends are for," Cream responded.

**The End.**


End file.
